


Towering Objections

by Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not the easiest thing in the world, Photocomic, Stacking Toys, Toys, but I did it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Jazz and Prowl (and Jazz and Prowl and Jazz and Prowl) take issue with the new artwork in the house.





	Towering Objections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/gifts).



> Massive thank you to [SunnySidesofBlue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue) for helping me get my hands on some gorgeous art by [shibara](http://shibara.tumblr.com/)! Looks like you were right about the toys objecting to this particular piece XD

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't mention anywhere above (oops!), the picture is of IDW Lockdown and the toys are, from top to bottom: Kreo Prowl, Kreo Jazz, Henkei Prowl, United Jazz, Masterpiece Prowl, and Generation Toy J4ZZ.


End file.
